Tavros BlackRom 7mih
by how-you-turn-my-world
Summary: It's hate at first sight and you both know it the moment you look into each others eyes at that party. Tavros is in for a wild night...and so are you. Smut. Tav&femreader. BlackRom. oneshot.


I walked into the room with Dave, he was introducing me to all his troll 'Holy Shit' that left my mouth almost automatically caught the grumpy looking one's attention, and he glared. "PROBLEM NOOK STAIN?" he said in an obnoxious voice, and I didn't take my eyes off the cause of my outburst as I replied quietly, "Fuck, am I the only person getting the sudden urge to just roll him down a fucking flight of stairs…" and I could see grump face gape at my answer out of the corner of my eye as he turned to whisper loudly to my blond friend. " I THOUGHT YOU SAID HUMANS WEREN'T CAPABLE OF BLACK FEELINGS." "Dude, what?" Dave asked confusedly. "ITS TOTALLY HATE AT FIRST SIGHT." "…"  
He was right, as that gimp with the stupidly, annoying, adorable smile to look at me and his smile dropped as he took in my appearance, and uncomfortable grimace appeared on his face before we locked eyes. Just glaring at each other for seemingly no reason, before I broke out of my trance because of a pale hand waving in front of my face, both of us look away and then I hear it. That annoyingly grating, stuttering voice, "uH, wHO IS, uH, THAT?" "oh hey Tav, this is my friend (y/n)" Dave said from next to me. The rest of the introductions and greetings from people were a blur as I watched Tavros from the corner of my eye, I could see him glancing at me like an idiot as he talked to the tall troll named Gamzee.  
I jumped as I heard a shout from the middle of johns living room, "alrighty everyone, gather up were gonna play a little game" Dave gave a smile as everyone gathered closer to him. "every guy put something in this hat and the girls put something into this one were playing seven minutes in heaven" he exlcaimed loudly and some humans groaned as the trolls just looked at each other confused. Dave explained the game to them as everyone slowly put their item into their designated hat. As I was about to put mine in however, Dave stopped me, saying "no, (y/n) you get to pick first since you were the last here" and smirked at me, as I grumbled but reached into the guys hat, my hand brushing past rough things, soft things and harp things as I searched and my hand brushed something smooth and flat, before grasping it firmly between my fingertips sliding it from the container. I stared in confusion as I looked at a card that resembled a Pokemon or Magic card./p  
There was a hush as everyone waited to see what I got, and I turned holding it up for everyone to see and grumbled, "who the hell would put this in there, it could get ruined idiot." I heard a grunt ant turned to watch as HE rolled forward. "uH,I DID,,,uH AND iM NOT AN iDIOT" I scoffed as I turned and shuffled into the closet I was going to be stuck in with this stupid annoying gimpy small pouty cute- uh… nevermind.. And waited for him to enter. An awkward silence was well…not heard outside the door before a throaty giggle was heard from who I'm pretty sure was that troll girl Terezi as I heard the door close finally as I was slumped against the very back of the closet, now blocked by not only the door but that stupidly clunky wheel chair. I heard him sigh and looked over in the dim lighting "wow, could you be any more annoying, mouthbreather?" I grumpily asked and he growled quietly 'wow…that was actually kinda hot' then he ruined it with his reply "uH, i DON'T GET HOW A HUMAN cOULD BE SO,, uH, MEAN AND ANNOYING" I grumbled and stood up and said " I don't get why I have to be stuck in here with you" he scoffed at me and I leaned down getting into his face as I hissed "got something to say gimpy?!"  
(Tavs POV)

Oh my gog this human is obnoxious, and her breath is really minty, like what the grub was she expecting to do in here? Ugh there she goes blabbering again " go ahead idiot!" aaannd so I did, she fell forward onto my lap with a muffled grunt as I pressed my lips to hers, my nails digging lightly into her shoulder blades as I yanked her closer.

(READER POV)

'You have got to be fucking kidding me, who the hell does he think he is?!' I scream in my head as I sit in the troll boys lap. I grunted as I felt his nails dig deeper and bite his lip in retaliation. ' so he thinks he can one up ME, hell no!' I am now fully sitting in his lap as he kisses me roughly and he shoved his tongue past my lips so I bit it and he yelped as I smirked and he tried to pull away but it's too late now he started it now it ain't gonna stop till I say so, so I grab his horns roughly, yanking him forward. He shudders and groans and I pause and realize just why he did. I smirk and roughly rub at the base of his horns causing him to whimper pitifully. A gasp escaped my mouth as his hands slid down to my hips and roughly yanked me forward causing a delicious heat to rise in me as his clothed bulge is crashed against my core and held back a moan as I felt it wriggling against me through my (pants/shorts/skirt). Tavros leaned down and licked the side of my neck quickly locating the spot that made me shiver before biting harshly down on it causing my to stifle a groan with my fist before I tore his shirt down the middle.  
(other side of the door)

"…..maaybeeee we should find a different closet…cause I really DON'T want to open that door"

"A Low growl and (y/n)s dark chuckle was heard through the door before everyone quickly agreed and went to a different part of the house.

(Your POV)

I roughly scratched my nails down his now bare chest and a growl escaped his throat as I chuckled and bit at his neck and shoulder before he roughly yanked my shirt over my head and fondled my breast through a (f/c) bra and bit down on my peak causing me to jerk and grind down on his lap eliciting a groan that vibrated through me causing a wave of heat to flood my body, settling in my lower stomach. I could feel his nails scraping my skin as he ripped my bra off nipping at my breasts and roughly tweaking my buds before stopping as we looked at each other through hooded lids before speaking quietly his stutter seemingly gone "am I still an idiot" I growled as I roughly ground down against him and hissed my answer "yes, now shut the fuck up before I get really pissed, gimpy!"

I nipped his jaw and he gasped, his hands roughly gripped my ass pulling my heat to his as we ground against each other, both growling yet desperate as we angrily drew each other closer to climax. I roughly scratched at the sensitive scars on his sides as I drew my hands closer to his writhing member and unbuttoned his jeans before struggling to stand and demandingly looking at him "take them off." "uH,,wHY SHOULD I?" that stupid stutter again "because I fucking said so stutters!" I growled before leaning forward and roughly biting his shoulder grasping his bulge through his pants and squeezing as I looked into his eyes "are you ready to listen now?" I asked harshly as he squeaked like a bitch and ground against my hands to the best of his abilities, which was not much, besides his member which coiled and slid against the fabric containing it, and he nodded, needy. and I stepped back and undressed myself as he struggled to free himself with me laughing quietly at his frustration be for I roughly pulled his boxers and pants down taking his stupid socks and sandals with them.

I slid back onto his lap and gripped his brown tentabulge, and he whined against my throat panting as I teasingly stroked it while it wrapped around my wrist and slid through my fingers. I have to admit it was a pretty impressive size for someone who looks so small."(y/N) s,sTOP TEASING" I gripped him firmly as I growled into his ear "did I say you could call me by my name, boy?" "uH,, nO" "you call me master" I laughed tauntingly into his ear and he groaned "nO" against my throat and bit my neck breaking skin as I groaned and slid further into his lap as he once again pulled me against his member he removed my hand and pulled me onto him roughly, causing me to let out a shriek as I adjusted to his surprisingly large size.

I could feel it coiling and sliding against my walls as he pulled me further onto him and groaned as it hit just the right spot. I leaned my head back as I raked my nails down his back making him grunt and his member writhe faster hitting a spot and filling me in the most delicious way while his nails dug into my hips lifting me and slamming me down onto him his chair rolling back onto the door slamming against it with every thrust, in time with the sound of skin hitting skin. I leaned forward allowing him to go even deeper as I growled and bit hit ear bruising it and getting a groan from him that vibrated through me and I could feel myself tightening as he picked up the pace losing the rhythm as I licked his horn at the base and biting down on it as I felt a coil break inside me as he hit my g-spot again and again and I moaned and tore at his back as he filled me with his fluid leaving brown flowing down my legs and we panted before I released him and stood on wobbly legs and glared down at him before putting my clothes back on and cleaning myself with his ruined shirt while his head leaned back against his chair, with his eyes closed.

As I leaned into him he jerked back up a questioning look on his face with an irritated frown. "have fun getting your clothes back on gimpy" I said haughtily as I turned the handle behind him and leaving the closet with him inside it and making sure I didn't look too bad in the bathroom mirror, fixing my (h/l) (h/c) hair and my clothes, the only bad marks he left were covered by my clothes besides two on my neck which are easily covered by makeup and I look normal again after washing any brown liquids that were left behind and going and finding the people still here on the opposite side of the house and smirked as they all turned to look up at me from their game of whatever questioningly I simply shrugged before walking up the tall purple blooded troll and whispering "gimpy might need some help" before laughing and telling Dave to give me a ride home while many people awkwardly blushed and Vriska and Terezi laughed from the couch. As Dave got the car ready Gamzee rolled Tavros back in and people looked in shock from the shirtless troll boy to me. Me being seemingly unharmed while he had multiple bites harsh raised hickeys and scratches both bleeding and not and Tavros angrily blushing while some laughed and whistled and he grumbled looking up at me and hissing "I,,hATE,,,YOU" and I smirked at him before replying "don't worry legless the feelings mutual" and walking out to the car to leave.


End file.
